


You & I

by MajorWeak



Category: Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Crying Misha, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Dom Misha, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forced Orgasm, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heart-to-Heart, Heavy Angst, Hurt Misha Collins, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Misha Collins, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spooning, Sub Misha, Surprise Kissing, Ticklish Misha Collins, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, lip biting, love making, neck biting, skinny love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Misha had amazing days but other times out of the blue he would just have a bad day. Today was a bad day and on the worst kind of day, convention day. He was sat in the back of the car on the way to the center to get ready to do his photo shoot with fans when his phone rang in his pocket.

An unknown number came upon his screen and his brows furrowed, forehead creased as he finally slid his finger across the screen to answer it.

"Hello, Misha speaking."

"Hi Mr Collins, I'm doctor Mark Johnson and I'm calling as you are listed as an emergency contact for Miss Indie O'Doherty who has been in a serious car accident. She was brought into Medstar Georgetown University Hospital." The man spoke.

Misha' state of mind immediately went haywire, now worried beyond belief. "I'm on way, I'm about fifteen minutes out." He hung up and informed his driver to take him to the hospital without question.

Along the way he called his agent and handler and explained the situation so that the proper procedures could be sought out at the convention for the convenience of his fans. By the time he had finished rescheduling the car had pulled to a stop outside the hospital. He was quick to thank his driver and rush inside, in a complete panic as he searched for her room.

The doctor greeted him just outside her door, his hands in the pockets of his white coat as he began to explain the situation. It turned out that his best friend had gone on a green light but an SUV ran a red light at the intersection. She suffered a broken back, several broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm amoung some stitched cuts and some bruising.

Doctor Johnson let him in to see her and left the man alone to be with his friend. His hand came to his face the second he saw her laying in that bed and his heart broke in his chest as he moved as close as he could get to her bedside.

"Oh sweetie," Misha breathed out, closing his hand around hers.

"Mish?" The woman mumbled, eyes slowly blinking open to reveal the almost blinding light above her.

He immediately gave her hand a light squeeze, bending over her bed to press a soft kiss to her forehead and then brush the short fringe from her crystallized blue eyes. Her eyes darted over to see him as he straightened back up, now running his fingers softly though her hair as he looked down at her.

"I was on my way to the convention and the light went green... t...then I woke up here." Indie saw his eyes shining as they welled up and she squeezed his hand. "Misha what's wrong?"

The man sighed, "Indie, the doctor said you might not walk again. Your back was broken in the accident, a few ribs and some other stuff too but... we'll get you the best doctors possible and... and whatever it takes to get you walking again."

-

Misha stayed the night but was unable to sleep so instead he just watched over her, even if he had his photos and his panel tomorrow. Rob and Rich came in two hours before his panel, telling Misha to go take a shower and do his thing, that they would stay with her until he got back.

With hesitation he did just that, making it through his photos but began struggling throughout his panel. To help him his handler sent out Jared and Jensen who both embraced their friend in a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Indie's eyes opened to see Rob and Rich sat beside her bed while they sipped their coffee.

"Don't suppose you got one for me?" She asked, drawing them back into reality and to their friend.

"Oh hey there she is." Rich exclaimed with a smile. "Glad to see you're alright kid." Then he stood up and shook his head, "unfortunately not, the doc has you on some strict diet."

Rob stood, feet shuffling anxiously but he remained with a smile because they had to stay strong and be there for their friend.

"But hey it won't last forever, just gotta get through the marathon and we are all here for you along the way." Rob gave her shoulder a very gentle squeeze. "We really are glad you're ok, you had everyone worried for a bit."

Rich nodded his agreement to the statement the other man had made and shifted his stance. They hated seeing their friend like this, especially after Rob's scare just last year with his stroke, so it had put everyone on edge for a good while.

"Ah no need to worry, I'm ok... I mean I'm alive so not much else matters right now except for healing and getting back to where I need to be."

-

It didn't take the fandom long to find out why Misha hadn't made it to the convention the previous day and the fans could see how much of a toll the incident was taking on all of them but most of all Misha. Jensen pointed to a fan who's turn it was to ask a question, it started with a 'hello' to which the guys all responded back to but then what she had to say made Misha shed a tear.

"I just want to say that on behalf of myself and the rest of our beautiful family here that we are so very sorry for what happened to your friend but most of all we wanted to just wish her a very speedy and healthy recovery with love from everyone here and around the world."

The audience stood in unison, clapping and cheering and then 'awwing' as Misha wiped away a tear and when Jensen and Jared each wrapped an arm around either side of their friend. It was an emotional and heart warming moment and ones like these he always remembered.

-

Misha arrived back at the hospital and by then Rich and Rob had greatly improved her mood with love and laughter, two of the best medicines. He thanked the pair of them and they both said their goodbyes before leaving. He moved over to her bed and sat down on the side, smiling a little at his friend.

"How are you feeling?" Misha asked as he helped her take a sip of water with a straw.

"Tired mostly and already sick of being in hospital." Indie said with a small laugh and then ran her hand through her hair.

"When you get out you can stay with me until we get you back up on your feet again." He informed her and closed his hand around hers.

"You're looking worse than I am, Mish, so why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll be fine here, I'm probably just going to sleep the entire time you're gone anyway." The woman told him, squeezing his hand.

Once again Misha agreed but hesitated before leaving to go home. He crawled into his bed the second he was home and laid sprawled out on his stomach, falling asleep almost instantly.

-

Three weeks had gone passed and Indie was finally cleared to go home given that she go back into the hospital every second day for a checkup. Her shoulder had thankfully been healing very well which allowed her to be able to have the doctor remove her sling. Misha made sure that they had everything and then wheeled her out to his car.

Once he had gotten her inside he then popped the trunk and folded down the wheelchair, carefully placing it inside and closing the trunk once more. He then drove the short distance back to his house and got her inside and settled, making her a coffee straight away.

The rest of her recovery was going well too according to what her doctor had told her before leaving. Her back was healing the way they had hoped which meant no surgery and also meant that her chances of walking again were much higher than they previously had been. It also meant a lot of physiotherapy, hard work and keeping positive.


	3. Chapter 3

Misha sat down beside her on the couch and put on a movie for them to watch. Occasionally he would avert his gaze from the screen and to Indie to make sure she was ok or not in too much pain. She had soon fallen asleep though and he carefully picked her up and carried her to his bed where he laid her down and pulled the covers over her.

He took one of the pillows and got himself a blanket from his linen cabinet and laid himself down on the couch and turned off the movie. With his arm under the pillow he got comfortable and then fell asleep which was now much more peaceful and easier to do now that his best friend was out of hospital and safe where he could look after her.

Over the next two weeks between days off work Misha would spend his off time helping her get in the shower, of course she was able to manage undressing herself once she was sat on the chair, cooking and ordering takeout for them and doing everything that he possibly could to make her feel comfortable.

Time had come after countless checkups, scans and tests where she would be able to start up her physiotherapy. She'd already started strengthening her arm after having her cast off but now it was time to start working on walking again.

Misha took her to the hospital where she was scheduled in and stayed with her. It began with the therapist explaining what would happen over the course of the coming months and then she was wheeled over to two railings.

The therapist helped her to her feet and explained what she had to do. Indie grit her teeth as she gripped the two rails either side of her, Misha stood at the other end. For an hour all she was able to manage was two steps, two tiny steps that only frustrated her.

Then she had to work on upper body strength and it hurt her worse than her injuries from the accident. By the time she had finished she felt like she couldn't move at all and she just wanted so badly to be able to throw something in a fit of anger.

-

At home Misha helped her to the shower once again and then got to work making them something to eat. Once she was done and dressed she called out to him and he helped her out and got her back to the couch. He set down their plates afterward but was too distracted by the distress upon her face and the tears that were welled in her eyes and dying to come out.

So he pulled her against him, tucking her head under his chin while his hand rested in her hair, the other wrapped around her.

"Hey it's just gonna take some time." He cooed, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He heard her soft breath as she let a few tears out and he wanted so badly to be able to take away all the pain and frustration that was eating away at her.

When she had quieted back down again he looked down at her to see her asleep against him and he sighed softly, her hand had gently clutched to the bottom of his shirt. He carefully pulled the cover down from the back of the couch and pulled it over her as she slept.

-

Two more weeks passed by and slowly she had been taking more steps and was beginning to be able to get in and out of her chair on her own. However her session today was particularly angering and physically tiring. Indie had gripped the bars and taken a few steps when she had lost her grip, lucky that Misha had caught her.

The second she was sat back down in her chair she threw her bottle of water across the room and then ran her hands over her face.

"I'm so tired of this." She mumbled to Misha and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"No you don't get to bring that attitude in here, you're doing a great job." Misha reaffirmed and kissed the top of her head. "Now let's get you back up and you walk until you're sweating and the therapist tells you it's enough. No quitting."

Just those few simple words from Misha lifted her spirits and so with some assistance she was back up and working once more. The process had been so severely slow and some days she had felt like quitting but he never let her for a single second.

Back home they sat and ate some amazing chicken dish that Misha had cooked while they watched the news. He put his heart on his sleeve when it came to matters that he cared about and Indie found it very sweet that he did so.

They continued watching the news afterward until Indie had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he looked down at her and then turned the tv off which woke her up.

"Hey I was watching that!" She mumbled sleepily as she sat up a little and then looked to Misha.

"No you were snoring through that." Misha joked and then shook his head. "Why don't you go and get some sleep."

Indie rubbed her face, "it's ok you take the bed, it's your bed and you've been sleeping on the couch for god knows how long now."

Misha shrugged it off and stood up to stretch out his body. "It's ok, really."

Indie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Wow I forgot how stubborn you were! It's like college all over again!"

"Really?" The pitch of his voice heightened. "It is not." He laughed, hands coming to rest on his hips with a cocked head.

"Oh it definitely is." She noted matter of factly with a laugh. "Since you're being so stubborn why don't we just share the bed then."

Misha waved his hands around in front of him in defeat, laughing some more before agreeing on her offer. He helped her to her chair knowing she would be tired after her physiotherapy and so he also helped her get into bed.

Indie crashed out almost immediately and Misha brushed his teeth before peeling off his shirt and crawling into bed. He made sure that she was tucked in properly and then laid down properly and let himself fall asleep.

When he woke to his alarm in the morning Indie was encase in his arms, her head on his bare chest and her arms draped over him. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her and then took a shower before he went to set for the day.

-

Three more months had passed by and mornings waking up tangled in each other had become an everyday occurrence, one that neither of them ever brought up in conversation. The both of them thought that the other didn't know and hence why it never came up.

Indie was finally able to walk around without needing a can or assistance, some days were still hard and still took their toll but she was improving so much more. She decided to take an Uber to set and surprise Misha and see everyone while they had some time between takes.

Rich had been directing the episode that they were working on and he lit up at the sight of her up and walking around once more. Between takes he moved in on her and gave her a gentle hug and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Look at you running around set." He smiled, "It's good to see you getting better."

Misha was informed that she was on set and began a livestream on his social media as he left his trailer and made his way to the set where she was.

"Look who is back on their feet guys and girls." Misha spoke to the fans with a wide smile, which surprised her with the whole stream thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Indie shook her head and lightly palmed the phone away from her face with a laugh.

"You're such an asshole." She joked and Misha put his hand over her mouth and gasped loudly at her profanity.

"Wow guys I am so sorry for that profanity... gosh I can not believe you." Misha said playfully. "We never swear, none of us. You're such a bad influence."

Rich stepped in front of Misha's phone with a smile on his face as he took it from him. "And ladies and gentlemen, Misha Collins is a liar."

The stream went for a few more minutes and then the group had to get back to work and so Misha ended it with everyone saying goodbye. Rich invited Indie to stay and hang around but she informed them that she had to get to physiotherapy and so she bid them goodbye and caught an uber to the hospital for her appointment.

Misha was exhausted when he got home early hours of the morning and he went straight to bed, finding himself cuddling up to his best friend before he even fell asleep. The two of them had been the best of friends since college and had numerously been mistaken as a couple, mostly because the two always acted like one and were pretty much inseparable.

Misha found himself having a bad day at work the next day, feeling down for no reason which sometimes happened. He did have a lot on his shoulders at all times and held himself to a very high standard which was always enough to eventually take a toll on somebody.

He was sat in his trailer between takes and called Indie because hearing her voice always helped ground him and somewhat pull him out of his own head.

"Hey Mish." Her voice sounded through the phone, waiting for a reply but getting silence instead. "Misha what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Misha sighed, rubbing tiredly at his eyes as he leant forward to rest his elbows against his knees. 

"Having a day huh... you want me to come to set?" Indie too had those days where she would sink away into her depression, anxiety and sometimes even insomnia when it striked her and Misha was always the one she would go to, just hearing his voice was good.

"Would you mind?" His voice strained in questioned and his eyes welled, slowly a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm leaving now ok. I'll meet you in your trailer."

-

Misha sat on his couch, head in his hands as Indie greeted Cliff outside before going in to check on her friend. She found him distraught and struggling just to keep himself from crying. The woman sat beside him and pulled him into her arms which allowed Misha to clutch to her and suck in a deep breath.

Indie idly ran her fingers through his hair while the two sat together, limbs tangled as they kept close. He was finally able to ground himself and keep his breathing soft and steady thanks to her just being there for him and it wasn't often he'd let anyone see this side of him, not many people had seen this side of him aside from her, Jared and Jensen.

The other men didn't seem to have quite the same effect on him as she did though they tried their hardest to always pull him from his own head and get him to smile. Misha lifted his head and half smiled when she wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumb and then pressed a kiss to his forehead in which he treasured.

Misha had a convention to go to the next day and Indie already planned on going there to surprise him even though he was secretly hoping for her to anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know what I'd do without you, you know that." Misha said softly as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek and then lean forward to return the soft kiss to her forehead.

Indie smiled and leant into his touch and the kiss to her head before taking his hand amd fitting her much smaller one into his in a closed grasp.

"I know, you probably would get lost on set and end up setting something on fire by complete accident." She joked as she stood and helped pull him to his feet as well. "Come on, Mish you've got work to do and I have a rest day to laze around and watch you hard at work."

Misha dropped his head as his smile turned into that shy away, goofy toothed smile. He really didn't know what he would do without her. He walked out of his trailer with her close to his side amd back to set where he got right back into it and Indie got to sit in Misha's chair and watch as it unfolded.

She would be lying if she said she didn't like to keep up to date with her best friend's work which meant that she kept track of the show. Misha knew that and he loved that he had a friend who supported everything that he did. She really didn't pay attention to anyone but Misha, smiling as she watched him.

Rich cleared his throat as he snuck up behind her to give her a hug and mainly to call her out on the smitten love looks that she was making while watching Misha.

"So when are you two going to announce that you're oh so in love with each other?" Rich mainly said it as a tease but he also said it because it was true, they were both overly smitten for each other but never quite let the other know.

"Hey Rich don't you have something else to do like direct or go and annoy Rob or something." She quipped back with a raised brow and a smirk.

Rich laughed, pointing out her quip with an impressed nod. "Touché."

-

Indie showed up hidden in the audience at the convention for Misha's panel, way in the back with a microphone and while she was suppose to just surprise him she decided to pull one over him instead. So once Rob and Rich introduced Misha and finished their joking around with him she grinned.

"Oh yes um Misha Collins, Hi my name is Berta and I have um how you say... questions." Indie began with a strange accent, using his own prank against him.

Misha was immediately thrown with that interruption before he could get a single word in to say hi to the fans and it showed as he used his hand to shade his face and try and see out into the crowd. He knit his brows together, trying his best not to laugh and yet something told him that this was a prank.

He stepped off the stage and started to wander through the hall which had the fans cheering. Indie mentally cursed to herself as she snuck her way out of the crowd and into the back where she hid away beside Rob and Rich, signalling them to be quiet.

"Yes so my question um Misha if you could not be the clumsy like when you fall asleep in you cereal in a college than would you?"

Misha burst into laughter and made his way back onto the stage, shaking his head as the audience laughed.

"You fuckers." He laughed into the microphone.


	7. Chapter 7

Indie snuck up behind Misha on stage and poked his side before she burst into laughter with a wide grin as he spun around and shook his head at her. She shrugged her shoulders and he laughed before he gave her a gentle hug.

"Threw you for ten huh, Mish." She spoke into her microphone as she gave his cheek a gentle pat.

"Yeah well not everyone is an asshole like you." He joked earning a laugh from the audience. "No I'm kidding I'm glad you came, thank you."

The fans 'awed' in unison and the two friends laughed at each other before Misha invited her to sit down with him for a few minutes and with the approval of the fans she took him up on the offer. She let Misha talk, sometimes he'd bring up embarrassing stories about her and so she would do the same and embarrass him right back.

He began taking questions and when he would sit down to answer Indie would lean over and rest her head on his shoulder and pull faces at him while he wasn't looking which got giggles and questionable looks off of Misha directed to her.

Each time she would shrug it off and then point out that he had a question to answer and set him back on task. After a few more minutes Indie was about to leave the stage and head back to the green room but before she did she stood up and thanked everyone's for their support and loving words while she was recovering.

The fans clapped as she walked off stage and then she went back into the green room and talked with everyone for a while before falling asleep on the couch that they had there. When Misha came back into the green room after coming off stage he smiled as he moved over to the couch and knelt down beside the sleeping woman.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and brushed a strand of hair from her short fringe and then gave her a soft nudge to wake her up. Indie groaned and followed it up by scrunching up her face at him and then sat up to rub at her eyes.

Misha took her hand and helped her to her feet and they then said their goodbyes to everybody before they left for the hour ride home. Once they got home she made a fresh pot of tea and poured them both a cup, sat on the couch sipping it slowly.

Misha got up to go sift through emails in his office and Indie headed into the bathroom and took a shower. She changed and towel dried her hair once she was done and stopped by the office to check on Misha who looked a little stressed out, tense.

She moved into the room and stood behind him, leaning against his shoulder to see what he was so tense about. Misha turned his head to look at her a small smile.

"What's wrong, Mish?" She asked, draping her arms over his shoulders to wrap them around him, looking down at him.

"Nothing now." Misha smiled and then closed the lid of his computer before standing up to stretch and then walk out of the office with Indie, suggesting that they both get some sleep.

Indie agreed and walked down the hall, Misha following behind her while his brain went over all of the times that someone would say that they liked each other and how each time they would deny it and play it off like it wasn't true. Misha then lightly grabbed her hand and stopped her in front of the doorway. He leant down and cupped her jaw in his hands as he pressed his lips to hers in a long, soft and sweet kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Indie returned the kiss without thinking about it but the both of them broke apart after realising that they had just kissed, that they could have just ruined everything. Then they smiled at each other and their lips met again, more passionate and much more desperate.

They parted only to remove shirts and then their lips crashed back together, hands fumbling at belts as the both of them began to almost clumsily walk their way to the bed, kicking shoes off along the way. The both of them fell upon the mattress, giggling like teenagers against each other's lips. Misha unhooked her bra and slid it over her shoulders while he raised his hips so she could remove his jeans and bright orange, lucky underwear.

He moved his lips down her jaw and over her neck and left a wet trail of soft kisses that made her breath catch and causes her to let out soft whimpers as if he already knew her body. He would use his teeth for those small spots that felt the most sensitive, biting gently at the skin amd would trace over with his tongue, press a soft and wet kiss there and then breathe against her neck.

Misha let his tongue trace down between the crevasse of her breasts and kissed every inch of skin around them tenderly before finally twirling tongue around nipple and lastly sucking the sensitive bud into his mouth, alternating between the two. Every noise that she made would weaken his knees and make his cock throb.

Bright blue eyes stared up as he finally kissed down her stomach and stopped at the band of her jeans, kissing her hip tenderly as he hooked his fingers beneath the hem of her underwear, slowly pulling them down her hips and legs. He followed the trail with breathy kisses along her thighs and toward the inside of her thighs until he came to a stop where she desperately needed him to be right now.

Misha sucked in a breath and kept his firm gaze as he finally leant forward and swirled his tongue softly and slowly over her clit. Indie's hands dove into his hair and tangled in the strands as he lifted her legs over her shoulders, tongue lapping over her already wet core in which drew out a loud moan.

One of his hands slid up her body and his thumb stayed pressed against her bottom lip, his sparse hand came down to her core as he pushed a finger inside her and began working her with mouth and finger. He could feel her orgasm coming on and was in a trance as he watched her fall apart and writhe against the sheets, moaning his name while undulating her hips for more.

He kissed his way back to her lips and didn't miss a single sensitive spot on his way. Indie wanted ever so badly to return the favour regardless of how desperate she was to have him but Misha was just as desperate for it as she was. He pushed inside her and raised her leg to his hip as he began to thrust his hips with utter desperation while they shared messy kisses and swallowed moans.

"Indie..." He warned in a low tone and she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, causing his hips to stutter forward and drive her deeper into the bed as he emptied his seed inside her while she came hard around him.

"Misha... oh god, Misha!" She cried out as her short nails left faint tracks down his back and their lips became bruised with passionate kisses.

They remained stuck together as they came down from the utter bliss of their orgasm's, settling to now lay beside each other and now realising what had just happened. Now they both remained silent as their breathing softened.

"I have to.." Misha began, only to become cut off.

"Yep." Indie agreed as she stayed staring at the roof and remained that way as Misha got dressed and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Misha headed to set early and got a few hours sleep in his trailer while Indie packed her clothes and a few of her other things into her bag. She left a note on the counter, explaining that she was back on her feet now and should be staying at her own house.

Indie showered and changed once she got home and caught a few hours sleep herself before she began tossing and turning and unable to sleep any longer. The both of them were worried that they had just ruined their friendship and neither of them knew how to talk about it.

She sent Rich a text asking if he was free to hang out and he was quick to reply and let her know that he was just at home hanging out with Rob, inviting her to head over. When she arrived and stepped inside the both of them noticed some anxiety that was plastered upon her face and while Rich had a small idea of why that might be, Rob was clueless.

"I know that look, Rob owns that look, so what's wrong, kiddo?" Rich asked as she sat on the recliner beside his couch.

"We screwed up." She mumbled as she dragged her hand down her face with a sigh.

Rich rose a brow, "so you two finally did something. So what's the problem then?"

"What if we ruined everything, I mean it's dangerous, we've known each other since we were kids. Once you go there with someone there's no going back to how it was before." Indie pulled the lever on the side of the recliner and let herself lay out comfortable on it.

"Oh so it's not that you don't like him but that you're scared of losing him." Rich commented with a nod.

"It's understandable," Rob began and looked to Rich before looking to the woman. "Love is unreliable and it's tricky and there's always a chance of getting hurt but it's gotta hurt a whole lot more keeping it to yourself and not coming clean."

Rich nodded his agreement to the statement and Indie lifted her head to look between the both of them. She understood what they were saying but it still didn't make it feel any better. Maybe they should have talked first before they even did anything and yet again she just didn't know how to bring it up. She took her phone out when she felt it buzz, a message from Misha asking if they could talk after work because he had a short day.

Indie didn't reply to the message and instead sat her phone down and closed her eyes, rolling her eyes when she opened them to see Rich and Rob composing a response to Misha off of her phone.

"You're both children!" She said as she stood up and then took her phone off of them.

Rich laughed and the both of them waved to her when she waved goodbye to them, idiots managed to make her laugh anyway.

-

Misha finished up at work and showered in his trailer before leaving to go over to his best friends house so that they could have a much needed talk. He knocked nervously and gave her a nervous smile when she opened the door and let him inside.

When she closed the door and turned around he stepped forward and kissed her softly, hoping to god that he would be able to get his words out right afterward.

"Last night was not a mistake and I'm scared too but I don't want to lose you, especially not now that I've psyched myself up enough to tell you that I really like you." He felt a rush through his body, still close enough to rest his forehead against hers.


	10. Chapter 10

"What if we ruin everything? We couldn't go back and you know that too." Indie replied as he took one of her hands to hold at her side.

"Then we won't ruin everything and we will be fine." Misha said softly, finally letting his forehead rest against hers.

She finally gave in to how she really felt and captured his lips in a soft kiss as she brought her hand up to rest against his cheek.

"Then...I like you too." Indie confessed which made Misha pull her closer to himself, wrap his arms around her and finally kiss her the way that lovers kissed.

Misha slowly danced her around the living room of her house until they finally sat down on the couch where he pulled her into his arms and they peppered each other's lips in kisses. Eventually that led to the two of them making out on her couch with him softly hovered over her and slow stripping of each other's clothing.

They were now naked as he kissed at her soft skin, exploring every inch of flesh that he could kiss, nibble, bite and suck to make her moan. He never took those big blue eyes off of her as he did so but when she sucked his finger into her mouth he let out a low and yet loud moan of his own.

Indie slipped out from under Misha and pushed him back against the couch, now taking the time to explore his body with lips, teeth and tongue. He white knuckled the arm of the couch while lust filled blue eyes stared down and watched her every move. She paid attention to every single spot that drew a groan or moan from him and finally snaked her hand around his throbbing length.

Misha groaned as he thrust his hips up and furthered his cock in her hand, so desperate for more friction. So when she finally licked a teasing trail along the underside of his shaft his body jerked and once more as she began sucking the head of his member.

Just like a teenager again he couldn't take it any longer and so he pulled her face to his and kissed her hard as she straddled his waist. Indie lined her slick entrance up with his cock and finally sank down until he was buried in her warm heat, both of them moaning the others names. He gripped her hips and aided her as they undulated against him, the friction adding much more stimulation.

"Oh fuck baby, just like that." Misha growled lowly, leaning forward to take her breast into his mouth and swirl his tongue around her nipple, switching between the two.

He swiftly lifted her and placed her sitting on the couch, taking her legs and placing them over his shoulders as he buried himself back inside her. The depth of it made her cry out in pure ecstasy and he grinned as he leant forward, bending her in half as he placed his thumb in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his digit and sucked it into her mouth before it became agape.

With Misha's hips driving into her relentlessly and the feeling of his hands on her, her orgasm was quickly tearing through her body.

"Mi...Misha I'm cumming!" She cried out which encouraged him to pound into her harder, as fast as he could until she was moaning mixtures of his name and cursing, her tightness pulsating around his cock and ripping his seed from him.

"Yes baby, yes!" Misha cried out as he filled her up, finally letting her legs fall from his shoulders and kneeling over her, head against her shoulder as beads of sweat rolled down his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they'd come down from their highs they laid on the couch cuddled up to each other with a blanket pulled over them. Indie had fallen asleep and Misha traced patterns over her shoulder until he too fell asleep.

The next couple of days were extremely comforting spent with each other when Misha wasn't working. He did however have to leave for location shooting and after packing spent the night dining with his girlfriend and then came home to play jenga and finally hold her in his arms until they both fell asleep.

Misha showered and made sure he had everything pack into his bag, of course he still wanted her to go with him but she had appointments with her physiotherapist that she needed to stick with, after all, she was nearly finished her recovery. He kissed her long and soft before he had to leave and she pouted at him which made him pull a face.

"That's not fair!" He called out with a soft laugh as he walked out and then got into his cab to head to the airport.

Indie sighed but grabbed her keys and then headed to one of the last couple of sessions that she had with her therapist, who was happy with how much hard work she had put into her recovery. It was almost easy to get through now and she didn't feel tired afterward like she had at the beginning which meant that once she got home she could shower and continue working on the last chapter of her novel.

It was her second novel in the making and between the two she would also get cast for roles in movies or shows, nothing too big and nothing too small either. Misha had been responsible for dragging her down the road of the filming business, making her audition for a role so that she was there with him and he wasn't too nervous.

She was relatively known but not nearly as known as Misha was, though on occasion she would be asked for a picture or be asked to sign something, which was always nice. The supernatural fandom had also been very loving toward her like they had been with the cast and their friends and families, which had along the way gotten her more auditions and parts for shows along the way.

So between finishing her novel and casting auditions she was always busy doing something. Her accident had stopped her being able to audition for some time but now that she was back on her feet she was able to make an audition and had gotten the part almost immediately.

Her role was relatively eery to play which she had discovered just by reading the scripts. Indie had played a number of different roles from the good guy, the bad guy and even the victim. She had fallen in love with acting when Misha had dragged her along to that first damn audition and the acting bug had stayed with her ever since.

Indie sent a text out to Misha to let him know that she had gotten a role in a television show and he was beyond happy for her like always.

-

Rich and Rob had called her on their lunch break during filming for Kings Of Con and told her to head to set. When she arrived they each gave her a quick hug and then informed her that they wanted her in a few episodes throughout the season and she laughed as they explained the version of herself that they wanted her to play.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later and Indie had finished her final physiotherapy session which she was very proud about. She walked out of that hospital with long strides despite her being short, all 5"5 of her.

"Mish," Her voice beamed down the phone. "Finally did it, finished my last PT session, you know I couldn't have done it without you."

Misha smiled at just the sound of happiness and pride in her voice and if he was there with her he would have taken her in his arms and hugged her tight. 

"See I told you... I am so very proud of you sweetie." He said sweetly and took into account that Jensen was relaying the directors message that he had to get back to set. "Fuck... I'm going to call you as soon as I finish on set, talk soon baby."

It was only a quick phone call but it was nice to be able to hear his voice after what had felt like forever. The two never really did too well with being separated from one another in the past and it was no surprise that they had remained the same since. With the rest of her day she managed to finish writing her novel's final draft and begin the process of getting it ready for self publishing.

Indie had been asleep when Misha called her back at four in the morning where she was, late at night where he was. She yawned as she reached for her phone and answered it to a tired Misha with a low and sleepy voice greeting her.

"Hey baby I'm sorry, I probably woke you up." He said softly down the line, rubbing at his jaw as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Hey," she replied and shook her head to herself. "It's ok, just good to hear your voice again."

Misha smiled tiredly, he could listen to her voice for the rest of eternity and it would still be so peaceful and reassuring. He closed his eyes, struggling to keep them open any longer and she figured that he had.

"Get some sleep, Mish and I'll see you in a few more days. Just get some sleep." Indie cooed which helped ease him off into a deep sleep, which she knew because his breathing became soft and even.

She smiled, hanging up the call before falling back to sleep herself, only to be woken up in the morning by Rich and Rob at her front door, Rich being his usual self began singing as horribly as he could as loud as he could to wake her up.

Indie pulled a jumper on over her tee as she made her way to the door to open it and let them in, Rob giving her an apologetic look as the two of them stepped inside.

"Every damn time, Rich. Such an asshole." She commented, moving into the kitchen to make them all a coffee, her especially.

"I'm sorry, I try so hard to tell him to stop but... it's like trying to control a child." Rob said and she laughed at his statement.

"I'm an asshole but you still love me anyway." Rich quipped as they sat at the table, now with a coffee and scripts for her to read over. "I love that your character is pretty much a female version or Rob's character except for the temper your character will have." He laughed and Rob pinched the bridge of his nose in response.

"Such a child." Rob uttered and sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days passed and Misha had finally finished on location, going back to Indie's house at ungodly hours of the morning, being as quiet as he could as he made his way inside and to her bedroom. He smiled wearily as he peeled off his shirt and jeans and lifted the covers, slipping into the bed beside her, immediately wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in the back of her neck.

Indie groaned softly when she felt the weight shift beside her and smiled sleepily, taking his hand in hers before falling back asleep. Misha woke before her earlier in the day and slipped further under the covers to slip off her sweat pants and underwear with a smirk, careful not to wake her.

Immediately his mouth sucked at her pussy, having wanted to make her moan his name. He sucked her clit into his mouth and crooked a finger inside her as he began pumping his digit inside her, causing her to wake with a soft moan. She pulled the covers down so she could see him and delved her fingers into his hair, earning a groan from him.

"Good morning, baby." He mumbled, not wasting another second talking, instead bringing her to the brink of orgasm with mouth and hand, his cock straining in his underwear with a throbbing intensity.

Indie gripped at his hair tighter, hips bucking and grinding her dripping pussy against his tongue as she came, writhing beneath him, his hands splayed on her stomach to keep her held down while he continued to fuck her with his mouth, wanting to make her cum until her body was shaking and she begged him to fuck her.

Misha enjoyed every second of hearing her so desperate, her almost screaming each time he made her cum until he finally kicked off his underwear and position himself beside her, laid on his side as he desperately buried himself inside her. His arms easily wrapped around her body as he began rolling his hips, kissing her neck and over her shoulder where he left small reddened marks.

"I missed you," Indie cried out, hand seeking out his to twine their fingers and grip tight. "Misha.. d...don't stop baby."

Misha rested his forehead against her shoulder, grunting as he drove his cock deeper inside her, his hips snapping faster, desperately holding off until her pulsating cunt finally milked him for his hot seed. He stilled inside her and held her close to him, pressing feather light kisses over her skin.

When he finally pulled out of her she had turned in his arms to finally kiss him lovingly and to run her hand over his cheek, staring into those blue eyes of his. He smiled and leant into her touch, closing his eyes at the soothing and calming feeling that she brought him once again.

"I missed you too, baby." He whispered against her lips. "I wish we had done this sooner, I wish we came clean sooner. So that I could have had you in my arms much sooner."

Indie smiled and guide his head to her shoulder where he happily laid it and took in the smell of her soft skin while she ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"You always had me in your arms, Mish. Always."


	14. Chapter 14

Misha smiled when he heard those words, they were true of course, the two of them always being so close, always comfortable cuddling up to each other. He'd planned on going for a run earlier but found himself too tired to wake up then and so he decided he would go for one later in the afternoon, maybe drag Indie along with him.

"So what's on the agenda today, sleepy head?" He said softly against her shoulder, stretching back up to press a soft kiss to her lips. "We could lay in bed all day."

"Mm, that sounds good but I'm pretty sure that you've got a million things that need to be done." Indie mumbled as he began running his fingers through her hair.

"That's true," he groaned, lifting his head so he could stare down at her lovingly. "I've got lines to run through, you could help me though." He suggested with a bright smile.

Indie laughed, "Because working together has gotten so much work done in the past." She joked and he laughed along with her, kissing her head before he rolled out of bed to take a shower.

Indie laid in bed, watching him in all his glory as he came back out, towel around his waist and bits of his hair sticking up all around. She smiled, absolutely adoring the sight of that man as he would smile back at her and make faces whilst getting changed and toweling the rest of his hair dry.

Misha poked his tongue out at her before pulling her up from the bed and into his arms, cupping her jaw as he kissed her and grinned.

"Take a shower and get dressed, we can get something to eat and then try, I use the word try very loosely, to get some work done." She laughed and headed to the shower, while he smiled at her and then moved down the hall to throw his clothing from last night into his suitcase.

-

Utter bliss was how the two of them would describe the next few months, spent working, cuddling, laughing and talking and making love. It was a whirlwind of happiness and peace even if working meant occasionally being away from each other, which was just terrible, but made them more grateful to see each other again.

Misha headed out to a party to celebrate two hundred or so episodes of supernatural while Indie spent the night on set working for a movie she was appearing in, though she would reply back to his texts whenever she had a chance and discovered that drunk Misha was in full effect.

Drunk Misha was like babysitting a child maxed out on sugar, always amusing for everyone involved, he just had a free and loving spirit about him. After the party he caught a cab to set and waited in her trailer for her, hair tassled and eyes somewhat slanted in his drunk haze, adorable really.

"Hey baby." He beamed when she stepped inside her trailer, earning a laugh from Indie when she saw the state of him.

"They let you get over served huh, Mish." She commented, pointing to his hair and hazed look.

Misha nodded childlike, grin spread from cheek to cheek as he wobbled his way over to Indie and wrapped her in his arms, dancing her around the trailer while they both laughed.

A bang on her trailer door got their attention before her director stepped inside, tired and angry.

"Indie, I fucking called you back to set ten minutes ago! Let's hustle, everyone wants to go the hell home."

"Hey, hey! Watch your damn mouth." Misha warned, to which the director mocked. "You don't fucking talk to her like that." He growled, pinning the man against the wall.


	15. Chapter 15

Indie was quick to get a handle on the situation, arm wrapping around Misha's torso while her hand gripped lightly at his shoulder to begin pulling him away, earning a scorned look from her director.

"Both of you get the hell off of my damn set, don't make me call security!" The director warned, storming out, slamming the trailer door behind him.

She sighed, releasing her hold on Misha who attempted to pull her into his arms, only to be pushed away by the chest and furrow his brows as she began scorning him for his behaviour.

"Christ, Misha, you can't just act like that, seriously. That's assault you think that's going to hold up well for you or me? Fuck, I could lose this job now."

Misha shrugged haphazardly, "Baby, it's not ok for your director to speak to you like that. If Jensen and Jared were here they would tell you the same thing, so would Rich and Rob, hell, anyone would tell you the same thing."

Indie knew that he was right but he just handled it completely wrong. "Misha, I'm gonna drive you home, let you sleep it off ok because talking to you right now will not get my point across and we'll only end up getting angry at each other."

He shook his head, waving his hand erratically. "Forget it, I'll catch a cab and let you kiss that jerks ass." His words were dry and before she could even build up a reply in her head he was out the door and already had left the set.

Indie just groaned and went back home, keeping her phone close to her, expecting to get a call as to whether or not she would still have a job, or even to find out if the director would press charges against Misha. Instead her phone was quiet all of the next morning and so she laid on her couch, speakers turned up loud enough to hear a house away, old rock songs playing.

"Is that... that's Airsupply she's listening to." Rich commented as he'd pulled into the driveway.

"Ah damn, that's probably not good." Rob remarked, stepping out of the car and strode to her front door, Rich tailing right behind him. 

They tried knocking on the door, not that it did much good, they tried calling and nothing and so Rich came down to his last resort and climbed in through an open window in the kitchen, moving to open the door for Rob afterward, who stood at the end of the couch and held his hands up as if asking what was wrong.

Rich turned the stereo off and joined in standing beside Rob, earning them both the stink eye from her, finally caving and standing up, pacing around her living room, fuelled by anger.

"Y'know, I can handle my damn self, I can take care of my own damn problems without having to almost strangle someone, y'know?" She asked, staring at the two men as they stared blank and confused at her. "Exactly, see you both fucking understand, god really what was he thinking, stupid dickhead."

Rob raised a brow, carefully taking a step forward. "Did Misha do something wrong?" He asked wearily and she sighed.

After explaining the incident Rich and Rob looked blankly at her once more, either of them shaking their head's at her before Rich stood up.

"What's his name huh? Guy seems like a real ass, no, Misha was right, he should'a kicked the guys ass around the set." Rich said and she shook her head.

"I know what he did was out of line but Misha was out of line too, it could have been resolved much easier, I just... God he is an idiot sometimes."

Rob bit back a smile, "When you say god, are you referring to me?" Of course, that made her break from her anger ridden mood and made her laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Indie threw a pillow at Rob, mocking anger as she sat down, rubbing her face, finally looking back up at the two of them.

"The both of you are fucking children, you know that right."

Rich grinned, "guilty as charged and that concludes today's jury duty so now put on your big girl pants and go talk to Misha, he meant well and I personally, probably would have acted the same way he did if I was there."

"I probably wouldn't have, I'm more of a talk it through guy first." Rob commented as she stood up, smiling when she gave him a hug.

"I know, Bobba, that's why you're my favourite." Indie said, laughing at Rich's expression.

"That's just mean." Rich then pouted at her, crossing his arms over his chest childlike, opening them however when she hugged him and reminded him she was kidding. "See ya' kiddo'."

With that, the two of them left, leaving Indie to change and drive herself to Misha's. She knocked on the door and Misha opened it, bed haired and slightly hungover, letting her inside, disappointed in himself for the way he acted the previous night.

"Baby... im sorry." He began, joining her in his couch, taking her smaller hand in his larger one. "I am really sorry, I didn't handle last night very well, think you can forgive me?"

If he wasn't so sweet and so heartfelt it would be so easy to say no or stay mad at him but he truly was upset with himself.

"Of course I can." She gently pulled his face to hers, kissing him sweetly and then smiled when he wrapped her in his arms and sighed softly to himself.

"Baby, if you lose the job because of me I'll make it right, I promise you." He said softly, pulling away so he could kiss her again and then lay on the couch with her in his arms. "If it makes you feel any better, I was deathly hungover earlier this morning."

She laughed and then shook her head as she lifted it off his chest to stare up at him, finger running over his stubbled jaw, Misha closing his eyes at her touch, soft and loving.

"You've got some serious bed hair and scruff happening right now, kind of hot. I'm sure if you shared this look with the fandom that it would kill them."

Misha laughed, then grinned as he snaked his hand under her shirt, tracing over the skin of her back, mischevious smirk rising as a certain spot made her catch her breath.

"Mm, you like the disheveled look huh baby." His voice low, gravely, even. "Stand up and slowly take off your clothes, show me just how much you like it." He demanded, eyes lidded yet full of darkening lust.

Indie bit her lip and did as she was told, standing, she slowly began shredding the top half of her clothing, making a show when she pulled her jeans over her firm ass, making Misha tilt his head and lick over his lips, left brow rising. She crawled over him with her naked form, feeling the tightness in his jeans, though he wore an unamused look on his face.

"Uh uh, baby. Sit back and spread your legs, play with yourself, tell me how bad you want me, how bad you want my cock."


	17. Chapter 17

Misha moved his legs and watched as she sat back on the other end of the couch, slowly parting her legs whilst she traced her finger from her lips and down her breasts. His eyes grew darker watching her, his hand unzipping his jeans to free his hard cock, her finger now slowly rolling her clit in circles.

"Such a good girl." He praised, making a loose fist around his length, slowly starting to pump himself. "Don't stop baby, I want you to cum begging for me."

Indie moaned softly, parting her slick pussy lips before dipping her finger inside herself. He thought she looked so god damned gorgeous while pleasuring herself and letting that pleasure take over her features. She began pumping two digits inside her wet cunt while with her sparse hand she began rolling her sensitive bud again, so close.

"M...Misha." She whimpered, feeling her walls tighten around her fingers, her body tense up as her orgasm rocked her hard. "Misha... fuck me please... fuck me hard." She cried out.

Misha pounced forward, pulling her to her feet only to bend her over the arm of his couch.

"Spread your legs so I can fuck that pretty wet pussy." He growled grinning as she did so, taking no time to slam himself balls deep inside her.

She cried out, stuttering forward before his hands roughly gripped her hips and pulled her back against his cock again. Her nails dug into the couch cushion while he slammed his hips into her, animalistic moans leaving his lips while the sound of his hips slapping hers bounced off the walls.

"Ugh fuck baby, you feel so god damn god wrapped around my cock."

He hunched forward, gently wrapping his hand around her throats as he pulled her back against his chest, kicking her legs further apart, beginning to fuck into her with utter desperation.

"Mish....aaaa." She cried out, her hand gripped tight at his forearm while the other stretched back to loop around the back of his neck.

"Tell me you love it, tell me you're my fucking girl." He growled against her ear, sucking the lobe before leaving a giant mark sucked against the side of her neck.

Indie felt herself cumming again, harder than before, much more rapidly, leaving her body twitching against his as she cries out his praises.

"I fucking love your cock! I'm your girl... all fucking yours!" She screamed out, causing Misha's hips to stutter and him to bottom out, shooting rope after rope of cum inside her, falling forward with her.

"Good girl," he breathed against her neck, moving to rest his forehead against her shoulder. "I love you."

Once her body stopped twitching and jerking and her breath came back, she smiled. The most cliche timing to say 'I love you' in the case of any moment ever and yet he still followed it through. She knew that he did however and she loved him too.

"I love you too, Mish." She said softly as he pulled out of her, turning her into his arms so he could wrap himself around her and kiss her slowly and sweetly.

"Was that ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Indie smiled, cupping his jaw. "No you didn't and it was amazing."


	18. Chapter 18

The two of them smiled, Misha even pulled her back onto the couch with him, holding her against his body as he peppered her face in kisses. It felt good for the both of them to finally confess how they felt about each other, how they'd felt about each other for a very long time. They should have told each other much sooner, there's so much that they had missed out on because of it.

Indie smiled as an idea popped into her head, not an idea for now but maybe soon down the track but first she would have to speak to Rich and Rob about it to get their help on the situation. For now she's just enjoyed laying lazily in his arms, at least until the two of them took a shower and had a fresh salad for lunch.

She answered her phone when it rang, surprised that it was her director who apologised for the way he had originally acted and who then asked her if she would finish the movie, which she's of course agreed to. When she hung up she informed Misha of the good news amd he kissed her happily, once again apologising for how he had reacted himself.

Between the both of them working they didn't get to see each other much or spend much time together, the two of them always working different hours. It continued on that way for the next few months until Indie had finished filming and was finally able to get some proper sleep, though she was a lot stronger and a lot fitter.

Misha had joined the rest of the supernatural cast for a con in San Fransisco where she had turned up on stage to surprise him. His cheeks flushed red and his head dropped with a shy smile when he saw her come out from behind the curtains. When she got closer to him he stood up and met her half way, wrapping his arms around her in a tight, loving embrace.

The fans "awed" at the sight of them and some even took photos and called out sweet things. She let him go after pressing a kiss to his forehead and then left and went backstage again to hang out in the green room with Louden Swain and the other members. When Misha came off stage a little while later he went straight into the green room and laid on the couch, resting his head in her lap, gripping her hand as he closed his eyes.

"I missed you." He said softly and yawned.

"I missed you too." She replied, smiling as she looked down at him. "We are also going to karaoke tonight, whether you like it or not. It'll be fun."

Misha groaned but he was to tired to decline the suggestion, instead he took a brief nap while he could. When he woke up he went back to his hotel room upstairs with her, the both of them taking a shower and changing before going to karaoke.

Rich and Rob were finally able to drag Misha on stage, making his girlfriend laugh at the way that he shook his head at her, at all of them with a mocked unamused look on his face. Indie moved over to Rob to remind him of the plan and he confirmed it, going back stage to quickly fill everyone in on what was happening. 

Rich kept Misha distracted, stood next to him as he sang his go to karaoke song, getting Misha to dance along with him as he did so, the both of them dancing as Rob joined the stage again and stood beside Indie, laughing with her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright, have fun." Rob said to her as Rich headed toward the two of them and Indie moved over to Misha.

'Meghan Trainor's Dear Future Husband' began to play through the speakers and Indie took the mic with a smile, staring at Misha who just chuckled from his chest. Indie slowly walked around the stage as she sang the opening lyrics and the fans cheered her on, clapping along once the beat dropped in.

She smiled as she sang, directing all the lyrics to Misha as she danced around the stage, making Misha lighten up some more and use those goofy dance moves of his, especially when she stood in front of him, purposely trying to keep her smiling. He began dancing his own way around the stage, having much more fun than he had anticipated earlier.

When the song ended, Misha spun back around to see Indie holding a box with a beautifully crafted silver ring in it, smiling with a raised brow and then said a 'so' loud enough for him to hear. He then realised that the song was her lean in to the proposal that she had just made, laughing for a moment before nodding as yes.

The fans cheered loudly as she slipped the ring onto his finger, then kissed him sweetly before they hugged each other tight, Misha ending it but not before spinning her around in his arms.

"Damn it, how would I have been able to top that?" He asked into the microphone, smiling as he rubbed at his jaw, now joined by the rest of the cast on stage as the next song played, everyone singing along on the stage.

The two of them had been ready for that step in their relationship, they'd been ready since both admitting how they felt, but neither of them wanted to rush things. Now was, however, the perfect time for it, both of them could agree on that and everyone was so happy for them, ending up with most of them going out for celebratory drinks afterwards.

Rich and Rob had everyone laughing the entire time, just like they usually did anytime they went out, especially if poor Rob was to get overserved. Though the two of them were careful to not get overly drunk, with them going back home the next day and Misha going straight to work once they did, it wouldn't have been a great idea.

Instead they ended up laying in bed, kissing each other messily while they ran their hands over each other and stripped the other from their clothing. Now naked Indie moved her leg over his hip as he pushed deep inside her, moaning into her mouth as she did his. He began rolling his hips and wrapped his arms around her body, her arm wrapped around his back while her other hand stilled in his hair.

He kissed and nipped as much of her bare skin that he could to draw sweet moans from her until her stomach quivered and her walls tightened around him, causing him to empty himself inside her as they came together, the both of them hiding their face away in the others neck as they began catching back their breaths, mentally deciding to stay tangled around each other.

"I want everything with you." Misha whispered softly as he peppered kissed back down to her lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Indie sighed softly, melting into Misha as they laid there. She stared at the ring on his finger, smiling to herself even when he caught her gazing at it with utter adoration. He gently tilted her chin up and kissed her slow and sweet, running his thumb down her cheek, smiling at her, arms tightening around her as he closed his eyes.

She laid her head back down in the crook of his neck again, closing her own eyes, falling asleep with a smile on her face. Misha smiled when he woke in the morning, gazing down at his sleeping fiancé with a sleepy smile, taking a moment to admire it, finally crawling out of bed.

"Hey, hey baby... come on, wake up sweetie." He cooed as he sat on her side of the bed. "I've got the day off, why don't we go have some breakfast and then go for a hike?"

Indie groaned, shifting in the bed to lay her head against his leg, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was already very comfortable and didn't want to get up, but breakfast and a hike did sound nice, especially if they both had the day off of working.

"Where we going for breakfast?" She grumbled, sighing contently when he ran his fingers through her hair. "Or we could stay here all day and you could keep doing that."

Misha laughed softly and gazed down at her. "How about we have breakfast, go for a hike, we'll come back and shower and then after all of that we can lay around and I'll play with your hair."

"Ok... you won me over." She slowly got up and then got changed.

Misha picked out a place for them to eat and they then went on their hike. Afterward they went for a shower and laid together on the couch where Misha kept to his word, running his fingers through her hair while they watched the television unattentively together, at least until she had fallen asleep with her head in his lap.

He smiled down at her, still in awe that they were now engaged, that they were able to extend their long time friendship into an adult relationship, one that the both of them hoped to last a lifetime. He looked back to the tv screen and a few minutes later he had fallen asleep.

A few hours later the both of them were waken up by knocking at the door, Indie stumbling to it to open it to see Rich and Rob, who were both intent on taking the two of them out on the town for the night. They didn't have much of a choice and so they changed and headed out with the two, not at all surprised to be joined by Misha's other cast mates and friends.

They managed to get the two of them relatively drunk, so much so that the two of them ended up asleep on the floor of the living room. Indie had her jumper half on, Misha had one leg of his jeans on and his shirt pulled over his head. They once more woke up to Rich and Rob, who had let themselves in with the spare key.

"Assholes... the both of you." Misha grunted, almost tripping over his pants when he stood up.

"I hate you... hate all of you! So fucking loud." She grumbled in turn, crawling her way to the couch, pulling herself up to sit on it.


End file.
